the_jetsonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Jetson
Judy Jetson is the eldest child and only daughter of George and Jane Jetson. She attends Orbit High School. Personality Judy is a typical teenage girl, interested in the latest fashion trends and falling in love with a different boy every week. Appearances * 101. "Rosey the Robot" * 102. "A Date with Jet Screamer" * 103. "Jetson's Nite Out" * 104. "The Space Car" * 105. "The Coming of Astro" * 106. "The Good Little Scouts" * 107. "The Flying Suit" * 108. "Rosey's Boyfriend" * 109. "Elroy's TV Show" * 110. "Uniblab" * 111. "A Visit from Grandpa" * 113. "Las Venus" * 114. "Elroy's Pal" * 115. "Test Pilot" * 116. "Millionaire Astro" * 117. "The Little Man" * 118. "Jane's Driving Lesson" * 119. "G.I. Jetson" * 121. "Private Property" * 122. "Dude Planet" * 123. "TV or Not TV" * 124. "Elroy's Mob" * 201. "Elroy Meets Orbitty" * 202. "Rosie Come Home" * 203. "Solar Snoops" * 204. "Judy's Birthday Surprise" * 205. "SuperGeorge" * 206. "Family Fallout" * 207. "Instant Replay" * 208. "Fugitive Fleas" * 209. "S.M.A.S.H." * 210. "One Strike, You're Out" * 211. "Mother's Day for Rosie" * 212. "S'No Relative" * 213. "Dance Time" * 214. "Judy Takes Off" * 215. "Winner Takes All" * 216. "The Mirrormorph" * 217. "The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane" * 218. "High Moon" * 219. "Hi-Tech Wreck" * 220. "Little Bundle of Trouble" * 221. "Elroy in Wonderland" * 222. "The Swiss Family Jetson" * 223. "Rip-Off Rosie" * 224. "Fantasy Planet" * 225. "Space Bong" * 226. "Haunted Halloween" * 227. "Astro's Big Moment" (no lines) * 228. "Jetsons' Millions" * 229. "The Wrong Stuff" * 230. "The Vacation" * 231. "Team Spirit" * 232. "Future Tense" * 234. "Dog Daze Afternoon" * 235. "Grandpa and the Galactic Goldigger" * 236. "Robot's Revenge" * 237. "To Tell the Truth" * 238. "Boy George" * 239. "Judy's Elopement" * 240. "The Century's Best" * 241. "A Jetson Christmas Carol" * 301. "Crime Games" * 302. "ASTROnomical I.Q." * 303. "9 to 5 to 9" * 304. "Invisibly Yours, George" * 305. "Father/Daughter Dance" * 307. "Wedding Bells for Rosey" * 308. "The Odd Pod" * 309. "Two Many Georges" * 310. "Spacely for a Day" * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones * Rockin' with Judy Jetson * Jetsons: The Movie * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania Total appearances: 75. Notes/trivia * Judy had a significantly lower presence in season one compared to the rest of the family, even less than Astro, with only "A Date with Jet Screamer" centering on her. She misses two episodes out of twenty-four. She has a much larger presence in seasons two and three, but still misses one episode out of each season, even not speaking in one episode of the former. * Her popularity is assumed in season one, but is eventually shown in "Judy's Birthday Surprise" and how popular she is in further episodes. This is also further stereotyped by making her a cheerleader in "Mother's Day for Rosie" and the DTV The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania. * In "Rosey the Robot", she is fifteen years old; she has a birthday in "Judy's Birthday Surprise", but her actually turning sixteen isn't mentioned. * Janet Waldo, the original voice of Judy, did her lines for Jetsons: The Movie, but Universal Pictures had all her lines redone by then-popular singer Tiffany, in an attempt to get more audience. * Judy did not appear in the two The Jetsons Spümcø-produced shorts, although she did appear in the series card, parodying the original. References Category:Characters Category:Jetsons